Kitchen ventilator hoods have long been provided for the purpose of exhausting steam, smoke and particulates such as grease which are produced in the commercial kitchen environment. ESP units have been used in kitchen exhaust hoods before. UV light treatment systems have also been used in kitchen exhaust hoods before.
It would be desirable to provide an exhaust hood system with improved performance by way of an improved ESP configuration and/or method of ESP operation and/or by way of an improved UV light treatment system that more effectively deals with odors.